Gripe
by samantha1807
Summary: Kise no se enferma nunca, pero cuando lo hace es realmente malo, esto lleva a Aomine a cuestionarse sus sentimientos, haciéndolo tomar decisiones definitivas en su relación.
1. Chapter 1

Levantarse esa mañana fue algo realmente difícil, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cansado y pesado, sus piernas dolían como en aquel partido donde volvió a jugar con Aomine, trato de abrir los ojos y al levantar la cabeza de la almohada sintió como la habitación comenzó a moverse, se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de disminuir el malestar, esto no era nada bueno, el no solía enfermarse, pero cuando pasaba era realmente una mala semana, si semana, generalmente una simple gripe lo tiraba a la cama por una semana, pero eso no podía pasarle hoy, si hubiese pasado una semana antes realmente no le habría importado, quizá hasta lo habría alegrado, al estar enfermo podría haber vuelto hace una semana de Londres, ya que aprovechando las vacaciones su agente consiguió un trabajo en una serie de desfiles que se realizarían en Londres, lo que lo llevo a estar 2 semanas fuera de Japón, la noche anterior había regresado, después de un muy largo vuelo, cerca de las 6 am a su departamento, se había dormido de inmediato, ya que al día siguiente quedaron de juntarse todos en las canchas del parque y estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a ver a sus amigos, si hasta el mal genio de Midorimacchi iría, junto con Takaochi pensó; no, él no estaba enfermo era el simple malestar de haber dormido mal y la fatiga del avión.

Se levantó decidido y mentalizado en que no se encontraba enfermo, decidió que un buen baño, podría calmar su incomodidad, no tenía fiebre y aún faltaban un par de horas para verse con sus amigos.

El baño efectivamente lo relajo, después de vestirse opto por comer algo, ya eran pasado del medio día y si comía demasiado cerca del partido, probablemente se sentiría peor, para su mala suerte no tenía con qué preparase algo de comer, no había ni un huevo, al estar dos semanas afuera la comida se hubiese arruinado, por ende dejo la nevera vacía antes de partir, se preparó un café, pero todo lo mejor que lo hizo sentir el baño se fue con esté, apenas dos sorbos, le revolvieron el estomagó al punto de terminar con la cara en el retrete; no, él no estaba enfermo, había comido en el avión y todos saben que la comida en los aviones es horrible, eso era lo que le pasaba.

Kise, se sentía a cada segundo peor, tenía escalofríos, náuseas y sentía un zumbido en su cabeza, que no lo dejaba pensar, cuando miro la hora ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde, debía estar en las canchas a eso de las 4:30, el único que dijo que llegaría tarde era Aomine.

-Aominecchi…-dijo su nombre como un íntimo secreto, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran ante su recuerdo, esté había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, pronto entrarían a la Universidad y quería tener dinero para su departamento, Kise en reiteradas ocasiones le ofreció vivir juntos, su departamento no estaba lejos y podían mejorar su relación, ellos llevan alrededor de tres meses saliendo, dos de novios, y para Kise fue como estar en la nube más cómoda del cielo, pero cada vez que mencionaba la posibilidad de vivir juntos termina en unas discusión de nunca acabar y con un Aomine muy molesto, por eso dejo que el moreno decidiera y que él lo apoyaría.

Kise salió de casa dispuesto a pasar por una farmacia primero, comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza y poder compartir con cada uno de los chicos, pero el sol afuera estaba realmente golpeando muy fuerte, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente sofocado, le estaba costando respirar, sentía el aire seco, en definitiva ese no era un buen día para menos para jugar un partido, con sus antiguos compañeros de la generación del milagro, la sola idea de pensar en copiar los movimientos de Aomine lo agoto, camino media cuadra antes que un ataque de tos lo hiciera detenerse, agradeció mentalmente que la farmacia solo quedara a un par de calles, si no sentía que moriría antes de llegar a las canchas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar a la farmacia no pudo olvidar que hace ya un mes aproximadamente se había encontrado con Takao, en ese mismo lugar, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de ese encuentro.

Flash back

_Debía comprar aspirinas y cosas para su botiquín, estaba siendo demasiado descuidado con su salud, al entrar a la farmacia llamo su atención la presencia de cierto pelinegro, con vista de halcón, al ver a Takao, con cara de preocupación, se acercó con la mayor prisa que pudo._

_-Takaocchi! Como estas? Que haces en una farmacia? Estas enfermo? Estas muy lejos de casa? Ocurrió algo?..- logrando sobresaltar y asustar al pobre Takao, con tanta pregunta, pero sin esperar respuesta Kise, distinguió los surcos en la cara su amigo, además de los ojos muy hinchados y rojos- …Takaocchi, que te pasa estas bien?…-_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad de los ojos de Takao, sacando de su bolso una prueba de embarazo, el cuerpo de Kise se paralizo-… necesito otra prueba, debo estar seguro...- dijo casi como un murmullo, entre los sollozos._

_Kise lo miro nuevamente y lo abrazo, confortándolo, compraron juntos las prueba y el rubio, lo llevo a su departamento, para hacer la segunda prueba._

Fin flash back

Como era esperar por la hora la farmacia no estaba muy llena, no demoro demasiado en ser atendido, se sentía bastante mal, y mientras más rápido se le quitara ese dolor de cabeza más rápido estaría con los chicos, corriendo y divirtiéndose.

Se dirigió al parque donde quedaron de reunirse, iba bastante retrasado y probablemente Akashi lo regañaría, pero no importaba, la verdad el pelirojo era mucho menos amenazante desde que está en la relación con su gigante amigo, Murasakibara era un chico demasiado dulce e infantil y por alguna razón que ellos desconocían, era el único que lograba hacer florecer sentimientos de ternura, compasión, entre otros por parte del pelirojo.

Volvió a suspirar, de verdad se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil respirar, quizá tenía un poco de fiebre y con el calor que hacía, el malestar se acrecentaba, ya solo le faltaban 2 calles para el parque, y luego cosa de caminar un par de minutos, podría ver a sus amigos, podría tocar la pancita de Takao, podría asustarse con las tijeras de Akashi, recibiría algún dulce por parte de Murasakibara, sería regañado o molestado por Midorima, quizás Kagami lo desafiaría por estar tocando mucho a Kuroko, podría abrazar a Kuroko y podría volver a besar a Aomine, una extraña sensación lo embargo, sentía demasiadas ganas de llorar, le dolía el pecho y sentía que la fiebre había aumentado, empezó a avanzar lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, le dolía el pecho y ya casi no podía respirar, todo el parque daba vueltas, necesitaba llegar con urgencias, necesitaba verlos, ver Aomine y que lo besara solo una vez más.

-Kurokocchi...- pronunciaba entre jadeos.

-Kagamicchi…Mido..Midorimacchi…Ta..Takaocchi…Muraaa…chi…Akashi…chi.. Aominecchi - le dolía respirar, se sentía desesperado, no podía más, se sentía sin nada de fuerza, llego a las rejas que rodeaban las canchas, se apoyó haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza, lagrimas salían por sus mejillas, sentía que se le agotaban, las fuerzas, el ruido hizo que todo el grupo reunido mirara en su dirección, sus cuerpos se congelaron por un minuto, hay estaba su amigo, el rubio ruidoso y molesto, afirmado en la reja, parecía que le daría un ataque en cualquier minuto, el primero en reaccionar fue Takao, quien corrió a su encuentro.

- Ki-chan, que te ocurre?- Takao se apresuró, puso una mano en su pecho y le quito el flequillo de cara con la otra, estaba sudando como si hubiese corrido por horas, además tenía mucha fiebre- Estas ardiendo… como se te ocurrió venir así… Chicos muévanse necesito ayuda, está muy mal! MALDICION REACCIONEN!- Takao gritaba frustrado, el primero en reaccionar fue Kagami, quien se acercó y apoyo al rubio contra su cuerpo, ya que sus piernas no eran capaz de sostenerlo, entendió la desesperación de Takao, Kise jadeaba y parecía que realmente le costaba respirar, lo acercaron a una banca que tenía más sombra que el resto de la cancha, Kise sentía que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era como un sueño, o una pesadilla, estaban todos mirándolo preocupados, pudo ver al pequeño Kuroko mojando un pañuelo y pasándoselo por el rostro, se sintió tan bien, pero de un minuto a otro lo recordó, el chico que faltaba en ese lugar, empezó a hiperventilar lo necesitaba, quería a su novio en ese exacto minuto, el resto de los chicos, se asustó el rubio estaba demasiado mal, las canchas y los rostros de sus compañeros se empezaron a tornarse borrosos, necesitaba llamarlo, decirle a sus compañeros que lo llamaran que quería verlo, sentía que si no lo veía ahora lo perdería para siempre, se sentía como que moría…

-Aomi…- trato de pronunciar con dificultad- Aom…- no podía el aire en sus pulmones no se lo permitía, Akashi noto el intento de hablar del rubio y se acercó a él.

- Ryota, habla que pasa?, que quieres?- pero su ex capitán, tratando de enfocarlo para que no perdiera el conocimiento.

-Aom.. Aomine… Daiki..- fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, diviso una figura, el moreno, su amado Aominecchi lo miraba, con un deje de preocupación en sus facciones, quiso sonreírle, pero en ese minuto todo se tornó negro, escucho gritos que lo llamaban con desesperación, y luego solo oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, Kuroko paraba un pañuelo húmedo por su rostro, Takao sostenía sus manos, Kagami estaba en su espalda, sosteniéndolo, Akashi lo miraba muy preocupado y era sostenido por Murasakibara, y Midorima hablaba por celular, buscaba en los rostros de sus compañeros alguna explicación, su rubio estaba ahí, sentado y jadeando, que le pasaba, su Kise no era de esa forma, su Kise abría saltado encima de él y lo habría besado apasionadamente, pero no estaba ahí desmayado frente a él, en esa banca, la vibración de su teléfono lo hizo reaccionar, era Midorima quien lo llamaba, se suponía que el llegaría en una hora más, ya que tenía que trabajar.

-Kise... – se acercó apresurado Aomine, su rubio no estaba bien, debían llevarlo rápido a un médico.

- Daiki, llame a mi chofer, nos llevara al departamento de Ryota, además llevará al doctor de mi familia para que lo revise- sabía que debía decirle algo a Akashi, pero el solo podía ver a Kise, estaba asustado y si no era un simple desmayo, si algo le pasaba a Ryota él se moriría, antes del viaje de este a Londres, habían tenido una discusión un poco fuerte por el tema del departamento que quería comprarse el moreno.

_Flash Back_

_-Kise, sabes que debo trabajar todo el tiempo que pueda, pronto iremos a la universidad y quiero tener mi propio lugar…- decía el moreno mientras salía de entre las sabanas del rubio esa mañana._

_-Minecchi, pero puedes vivir conmigo, lo sabes, este lugar es grande, no te queda lejos y no tienes que agotarte tanto con el trabajo para ahorrar - gritaba Kise desde la cama, aun desnudo mientras miraba a Aomine, que había entrado al cuarto de baño- además nuestra relación sería mejor, podríamos conocernos más, somos los únicos que aún no viven juntos, Akashichi y Murasakibaracchi tiene una casa juntos, Takao se fue al departamento de Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi, hace poco hablaron con sus padres y formalizaran su relación- protestaba el rubio, Aomine ya estaba casi listo, era sábado y debía estar temprano en el trabajo._

_-Eso es muy distinto Kise, y lo sabes, además esto ya lo habías conversado, quedamos en que probaríamos cómo funcionan las cosas entre los dos antes de formalizar siquiera un poco nuestra relación, Takao y Akashi están embrazados es normal que deban vivir en parejas, Tetsu está asustado de que Bakagami, se le ocurra volver a los Estados Unidos, por eso esta tan apresurado, pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna de esas cargar-_

_La palabra resonó en todo el departamento "carga", es decir si se embarazaba, sería una carga para Aomine, el vivir juntos también lo era, entonces Kise estaba siendo una carga para él._

_-Aomine… lo llamo desde el cuarto, el moreno ya vestido estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos, cuando escucho el llamado de su rubio, al voltearse, esta con la mirada gacha en la puerta de la cocina, el que no pusiera su típico "cchi" lo preocupo _

–_Aomine, si yo quedara embarazado seriamos una carga para ti? Vivir conmigo se te haría una carga también? - la pregunta lo descolo, que idiotez un hijo de ellos sería algo precioso, pero no es algo que quisiera aún, el rubio estaba con su carrera de modelo en el mejor momento, y la opción de ser policía le llamaba más que nunca la atención, si este se embarazaba ahora, estaría mucho tiempo solo, él sabía desde que fueron compañeros que las condiciones de salud del rubio nunca habían sido las mejores y por los exámenes también se había enterado que si se embarazaba sería muy riesgoso sin los cuidados y compañía adecuada , además quería darle una relación de verdad bella al rubio, él se portó como un idiota desde que se habían cambiado de escuelas, no les hablo y los dejo a todos muy solos Tetsu y Kise, son los que más sufrieron, por eso trataba de remediarlo, irse a vivir con Kise era algo que deseaba, pero quería que fuera a un lugar que fuera de ambos, su hogar, Juntos._

_-Qué tipo de idiotez es esa Kise?- El cuerpo de Kise se congeló, Aomine se veía molesto, su corazón se quebró, instintivamente llevo la mano a su vientre, su madre le había hecho varios exámenes de niño, y le habían dicho que un embarazo en su cuerpo siempre sería riesgoso, por ende se le permitiría abortar._

_-Me pedirías abortar Aomine… -sonó más como una afirmación que una pregunta-…sé que no me amas ni me quieres como a Kurokocchi, que él fue tú sombra y que esta relación comenzó solo por sexo, pero no podría abortar un hijo tuyo Aominecchi…- el rubio levanto la vista, lloraba, Aomine no lo podía creer, el rubio estaba embarazado, no, él no quería las cosas así, solo faltaban dos semanas para poder darle al rubio su sorpresa, solo dos, se acercó al rubio trato de abrazarlo, pero este lo esquivo con rapidez_

_- No te preocupes, no estoy embarazado, debes irte a trabajar, nos vemos en dos semanas, me iré en el vuelo de las 3 de hoy a Londres- se encerró en su cuarto dejando a un moreno atónito y sumamente preocupado, Kise no le respondería lo mejor será hablar con el después, salió de casa, dejando una nota para el rubio._

"_Eres un idiota, cuídate Kise, nos vemos en dos semanas _

_Daiki "_

_El rubio lo leyó, había sido un idiota, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar, solo eran dos semanas._

_Fin Flash Back _

-Akashi, nos puedes llevar a otra dirección, ya tengo el departamento para Kise y para mi listo, prefiero llevarlo ahí para poder cuidarlo- el moreno se acercó, puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, él no era una carga, ese rubio idiota era el amor de su vida, y se lo demostraría.


	4. Chapter 4

El chofer de Akashi llego casi de inmediato, Aomine tomo a Kise, quien jadeaba, aún seguía inconsciente, la fiebre era demasiado alta y el cuerpo de Kise parecía estar agotado.

Todo estaban en el limosina de Akashi, el ambiente era realmente difícil de llevar, la preocupación de todo se podía sentir en la piel, a pesar que nunca se lo decían el rubio era realmente importante para ellos, y el pensar en que algo le pudiera pasar, eso de verdad era algo con lo que no podrían lidiar.

La preocupación había sido tanta y tan de golpe que tanto Akashi, como Takao, se habían aferrado a sus parejas de forma instintiva, tocando sus respectivos vientres, Takao sentía un pequeño malestar, en su bajo vientre, pero la preocupación por el rubio era mayor.

Akashi estaba sumamente mareado y le dolía la cabeza, probablemente su presión había subido un poco, el doctor le había dado indicaciones de que se debía mantener tranquilo, evitando las preocupaciones, pero con la situación del rubio de verdad no se podía mantener tranquilo.

Kuroko llevaba el pañuelo con el que había mojado la cara del rubio, muy aferrado entre sus manos, Kagami lo abrazaba posesivamente, tratando de pasarle un poco de tranquilidad al peliceleste, estaba realmente nervioso, ver al rubio tan mal de verdad lo había asustado y aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, se sentía asustado y preocupado, Daiki tenía al rubio sobre su regazo, acariciaba su cabello, con suavidad, sentía que de verdad debía cuidarlo, se había equivocado, no había medido sus palabras hace dos semanas y por su culpa el rubio se fue molesto.

Llegaron a la dirección que le indico Aomine a Akashi, era un edificio en una zona bastante tranquila, bajaron de la limusina muy rápido, Takao sintió una punzada en el bajo vientre y se apoyó en Midorina- Shin-chan, creo que me duele un poco- dijo acariciando su vientre con delicadeza, mientras el peliverde lo miraba preocupado- tranquilo me sentiré mejor cuando vea despertar a Ki-chan- Midorima sabía lo importante que se había vuelto el rubio en la vida del ojos de halcón, por lo mismo no dijo nada, sabía que si intentaba pedirle que se fuera a descansar se negaría; además estaba preocupado por Aomine, este no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llego a las canchas, lo mejor sería que se quedaran con ellos hasta que el medico atendiera al rubio.

Llegaron al departamento del moreno, el pelirojo iba fuertemente afirmado de Murasakibara, el mareo no se le había pasado y sabía que su presión debía estar por las nubes; Aomine llevo al rubio a un cuarto, tenía una enorme cama en medio, estaba decorado muy sencillo, pero muy al estilo del rubio, el moreno había estado trabajando en esta sorpresa, ellos lo sabían, incluso sabían que ese día Aomine no tenía que trabajar si no que terminaba la sorpresa para el rubio, lo dejo en la cama con una delicadeza única, fue cuando pudieron notar que él moreno tiritaba y sus ojos contenían lágrimas, tenía miedo, su rubio estaba enfermo, habían discutido hace dos semanas y pensó que cuando volvieran hablarían, su rubio lo amaba, se lo recordaba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que se besaban.

-Daiki…- la voz de Akashi lo saco de sus pensamientos- el medico lo debe revisar, salgamos y esperemos a ver como se encuentra Ryota- el moreno sabía que debía salir, pero no quería moverse, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, quería que abriera los ojos y ver esos diamantes alegres, que su novio le mostraba cada mañana.

- Mine-chan- el pelimorado se acercó- es mejor que salgamos, estas muy pálido, come un dulce, un poco de azúcar te hará bien, y cuando despierte también le daré muchos dulces- dijo apuntando al rubio, Aomine los miro a todos y entendió que él no era el único preocupado, Kuroko mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Kagami, Midorima abrazaba a Takao, quien se veía un poco pálido y nervioso, sabía muy bien que el ojos de halcón tenía 2 meses de gestación, no era bueno que se quedará ahí, finalmente fijo su vista en Akashi quien tenía posada sus manos en su vientre ya abultado, su pequeño en gestación era delicado, según les había dicho el mismo pelirojo, no debía sufrir ningún enojo o preocupación, ya que la presión del pelirojo era inestable y existía la posibilidad de presentar preclamsia, el pelimorado que aún estaba a su lado le puso la mano en el hombro y lo empujo con suavidad, el moreno sonrío saliendo hacia la sala, se estaban sentando cuando Murasakibara le dijo- Aomine, necesitas que les prepare algo para comer…- todos se sorprendieron, a pesar de ser el más infantil, el gigante estaba actuando de la forma más lógica y madura que pudieron esperar- Por favor, Ryo tendrá hambre al despertar, algo liviano estaría bien- dijo el moreno, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, como ríos.

- Gracias chicos, ustedes son demasiado buenos, les agradezco que estén así por Ryota, el los necesitara mucho- todos miraban preocupados, parecía que el jugador estrella estaba demasiado afectado por lo que pasaba- yo he sido un idiota con todos ustedes y jamás me disculpe por todo el daño que cause, mi antiguo equipo y mis amigos se vieron perjudicados por mi actitud, yo lo siento…- los sollozos empezaron a notarse mucho más- yo…yo..aun..soy el peor idiota del mundo- cayendo de rodillas al suelo- hace dos semanas le falle a Kise, lo trate muy mal, seguro me odia y ahora está mal y.. y…- estaban demasiado sorprendidos para poder decir algo, escucharon como Aomine les conto la discusión que había tenido con Kise, todos quedaron en silencio, rápidamente Midorima reacciono, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo con su mano vendada- No sé cómo puedes decir que Kagami es el idiota…- se acomodó los lentes-… nosotros no teníamos nada que perdonarte, todos fuimos unos idiotas, pero tenemos otra oportunidad- instintivamente el chico de lentes miro a su pareja con ternura- solo tienes que aprender, el rubio idiota estará bien, hablaran y debes ser capaz de decirle que lo amas- todos se sorprendieron el peliverde sonrío y le dio la mano a Aomine para que se levantara, en eso sintieron las puertas de la habitación abrirse, el médico los miro, las noticias del rubio, buenas o malas, por fin se las darían.


	5. Chapter 5

El médico se había ido hace ya algunos minutos y el silencio era cada vez más abrumador, en el minuto que el médico termino de darles las noticias, Kuroko junto con Kagami se habían ido a la habitación donde el rubio estaba recostado, Takao se encontraba abrazado al cuello de Midorima, quien lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda, mientras que Akashi miraba fijamente a Aomine, quien en el momento que el medico salió por la puerta se había acercado al ventanal que separaba la sala del balcón del departamento.

Aomine, miraba fijamente el cielo pronto atardecería, ese balcón tenía una bella vista, había elegido ese departamento por lo mismo, además de que tenía dos habitaciones más aparte de la matrimonial, sabía que el rubio quería mínimo dos hijos y él quería consentírselo, las cosas de verdad eran complicadas ahora, pero tenía una bella sensación que no podía explicar.

-Daiki…- las palabras de su ex capitán lo desconcentraron.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- eso había sido una pregunta, como que iba a hacer, eso no deben ni pregúntalo, su decisión y punto de vista sobre el tema estaba más que clara.

La mirada severa de Midorima se pozo sobre él – Aomine, quiero que sepas que independiente de la decisión que tomes, nosotros nos quedaremos a su lado- la mirada de todos fue directo al peliverde que seguía abrazando a Takao- Lo primero es preocuparnos de que la gripe que tiene mejore y luego… solo cuidarlo, pero independiente de eso, nosotros nos quedaremos a su lado, tú no debes sentirte con ninguna obligación…- dejo la pregunta abierta, de forma indirecta Aomine noto las intenciones del peliverde, le estaba dando pie para huir, para alejarse, sin obligarlo, sin atarlo, estaba siendo su amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra, le estaba dando oportunidad a él de hacer una vida lejos de ellos y a la vez le estaba aclarando que Kise no estaría solo, lo apoyarían y él podría irse, pero aun así no podía comprender por qué el rostro de todos tenía ese nivel de preocupación, o era que acaso todos pensaban que abandonaría al rubio, quizá él tenía la culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente claro ni siquiera con él mismo, pero lo amaba, a ese rubio idiota y a ese pequeño que ahora crecía en su vientre, las palabras del médico llegaron a su cabeza.

_Flash back._

_El médico se acercó a ellos luego de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio._

_-Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre, continúen administrando líquidos, para que su cuerpo pueda regular su temperatura de manera natural, la verdad esto parece ser solo una gripe, pero en su condición es obvio que la gripe se haya mezclado con los síntomas normales, necesito que se haga unos análisis de forma urgente, además de que se alimente mejor ¿realizo algún viaje recientemente?-_

_Todos estaban atónitos, no comprendían las palabras del doctor, su condición ¿Qué condición?- eeehh… viajo a Londres hace 2 semanas, volvió anoche…- le indico Aomine, continuando con una pregunta que todos tenían a flor de piel- Doctor, ¿a qué se refiere con su condición?- el medico los miro con cierta confusión uno por uno hasta que hablo._

_-Su amigo está embarazado y un viaje de aproximadamente 12 horas no es algo sano para alguien como él, dejare indicaciones de lo que debe comer y las vitaminas que debe tomar, es sumamente importante que revisemos la gestación del bebé, así que dentro de una semana lo volveré a revisar, será lo más sano…- Aomine ya no escuchaba nada, su Kise estaba embarazado, iba a ser mamá, y él iba a ser papá._

_El médico se retiró dejándolos a todos muy pensativos, Murasakibara fue a la cocina a preparar té y la comida para que rubio se alimentara, por lo que él había entendido había un pequeño creciendo en el vientre de su amigo, igual que en el de su Aka-chin y de Takao-chi, por eso debía alimentarse lo mejor posible, mientras que Kuroko con Kagami, decidieron ir a tratar de poner más cómodo al rubio, quien ya dormía tranquilamente sin la fiebre._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Te irás…- la voz de Kuroko los asusto, el peliceleste había vuelto del cuarto con Kagami, las palabras del peliceleste fueron seguras y crueles, pero era lo que todos pensaban.

-Pensé que estarían con Ki-chan- dijo Takao, al peliceleste, tratando de alivianar la tensión- Aomine, sé que tú y yo no somos amigos, pero sí con Ki-chan, el de verdad no lo sabía, jamás hubiera aceptado viajar 12 horas a un lugar tan lejano llevando un hijo tuyo en su vientre, el entenderá la decisión que tomes, el apreciará mucho poder tener algo tuyo, te ama y jamás te amarrara sabiendo que no sientes lo mismo, solo te pido, no seas cruel y déjalo ser feliz- las palabras de Takao lo dejaron en shock, ahora entendía todo Kise aún creía que su relación era solo por sexo, no entendía que él lo amaba, pero en realidad el jamás se lo había dicho.

-Tratamos de poner más cómodo, pero su ropa está muy sudada y no encontramos nada que ponerle…- hablaba Kagami buscando dirigir la conversación en otra dirección, pero fui interrumpido por Kuroko. – De verdad planeas irte… -Kuroko estaba molesto, el rubio estaba embarazado y Aomine lo abandonaría- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER ASI?! ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI Y TU DECIDES IRTE… ES TÚ HIJO, VAS A ACTUAR COMO UN COBARDE?.- había comenzado a gritar en algún momento, sentía que le dolía el cuerpo, no quería ver al rubio llorar otra vez y menos sufrir por Aomine.

_Flash back _

_Llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Kagami y la noche anterior le había pedido ser su novio, provocando en él una felicidad excesiva para alguien como Kuroko, ese día no tenía escuela y tampoco entrenamiento, así que decidió que quizá sería bueno salir a dar una vuelta con número2 para que estirara las piernas un poco, justo cuando abrió la puerta una figura alta y rubia lo miro fijamente, Kise estaba parado frente a su puerta con una sonrisa algo extraña._

_-Kurokocchi… buenos tardes, discúlpame por venir, parece que vas de salida, con permiso- el rubio se giró para marchase, pero una mano rápidamente lo atrapo, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, necesitaba hablar con alguien y el rubio por alguna razón termino en casa de su antiguo compañero._

_-Kise-chan, mis padres no están, pero pasa- en ese minuto el peliceleste noto como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del rubio- …¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se lanzó al cuello de la sombra y lloro- es por el verdad?- era una pregunta por cortesía, confirmándole algo que ya sabía, el rubio solo lloraba de esa forma cuando veía a su antigua luz, lo llevo a su habitación para tratar de calmarlo.._

_-Se..se lo.. se lo dije- Kuroko lo miro atónito- Kurokocchi, se lo dije, y no me rechazó, me dijo que quería sexo conmigo, que se quería acostar conmigo, que esa era la respuesta para mis sentimientos…- dijo casi en sollozo, las lágrimas no pararían aunque lo intentara, Kuroko lo dejo llorar, no necesito más explicaciones sabía que eso si había sido un rechazo, Aomine solo se acostaría con el rubio, pero en el minuto en que esto ya no le gustara se acabaría, y no podría existir ningún pero, pues desde un principio le estaba diciendo la verdad al rubio, esa noche Kise se quedó a dormir con su antiguo compañero, lloro por horas y Kuroko estuvo a su lado hasta que el cansancio derroto al rubio y por fin se durmió _

_Fin flash back_

_-_Tienes razón…- la voz profunda del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos levantaron la vista, el moreno tomo las llaves de sobre la mesa y salió del departamento, Murasakibara, quien había vuelto desde la cocina cuando escucho gritar al pequeño del grupo, se sentó junto a Akashi, y tomo su mano entre las suyas, este mantuvo la cabeza baja sin decir nada, Takao lloraba como si un hubiera mañana, mientras Midorima frente a la ventana miraba, buscando como mitigar la pena que sentía en su alma, por haber pensado que ese idiota había cambiado, al permitirle ser parte de su vida, además de estar buscando las palabras correctas en su corazón y en su cabeza para poder hablar con el rubio, serian su apoyo ahora, serían todos los padres de ese bebé, Kagami pensaba en el rubio y en él moreno como pareja, el sentía que de verdad había amor entre ellos, quería confiar en que Aomine solo estaba muy asustado, pero ahora debían concentrarse en Kise, él bebe y su pequeña sombra que parecía no estar reaccionando muy bien a todo esto, Kuroko solo sintió las manos de Kagami rodeando su cuerpo antes de que una furia y la rabia lo hiciera gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera, no podía creer, sentía que todo estaba pasando otra vez, otra vez ese lazo entre ellos se rompería y ahora involucraba a ese inocente pequeño en el vientre del rubio.


	6. Chapter 6

Salió del departamento en dirección al de Kise, no se había movido la ropa del rubio en esas dos semanas, ya que quería que la sorpresa cuando lo llevará al departamento fuera completa, quería que tuvieran sexo por todos lugares, quería tocar el cuerpo del rubio y después decirle que la casa era de ellos, que quería vivir con él, amarlo el resto de su vida, las palabras de sus amigos dolían, pero no los culpaba, para el antiguo Aomine hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero el ya no era el antiguo, el haría las cosas bien.

Llego al departamento del rubio, debía llevar ropa para el rubio este no saldría de la casa por nada del mundo en esa semana, su hijo ya no correría ningún riesgo, un viaje de 12 horas podía haberle provocado un aborto espontaneo, al llegar al cuarto del rubio noto que estaba todo tirado por todos lados y que el rubio no había desempacado, fue a la cocina y noto la taza de café frio sobre el mesón, el rubio no había comido nada, seguramente llevaba varias horas sintiéndose mal, un suspiro salió de sus labios- Kise, a veces eres un idiota, no es tan difícil pedir ayuda…- el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos llego a su cabeza, y una sonrisa logro aflorar a pesar de la preocupación por el rubio.

_Flash Back _

_Hace dos días Kise se le había declarado, desde ese día no había sabido nada del rubio, la verdad no es que él hubiera sido cortante, pero a veces no era capaz de decir lo que sentía con tanta naturalidad como otras personas, la verdad es que enamorado de Kise no estaba, pero algo en su interior deseaba a ese rubio, el poder poner las manos sobre su cuerpo era algo que le estaba quitando el sueño._

_En medio de sus pensamientos sobre cómo se sentiría la tersa piel del rubio, el recorrer sus caderas, poder acaricia sus muslos, rápidamente el amigo entre sus piernas se endureció solicitando un poco de atención, era sábado, no había entrenamiento, ni escuela y ya estaba caliente, quizá una ducha y la atención a su amiguito podrían mejorar su día, se levantó de la cama y su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto_

"_Te espero en mi departamento, en una hora."- era del rubio, Aomine no necesito más, Kise aceptaba tener sexo con él, se vistió y en menos de una hora ya estaba en el departamento del rubio, la puerta estaba junta, entro sin tocar, había un aroma dulce muy parecido al perfume de Kise por toda la casa, llego a la puerta de la cual supuso era el cuarto del rubio, al abrir sus ojos se desenfocaron, en medio de la cama estaba el rubio con su camiseta de Teiko, a Aomine se le seco la garganta, su entrepierna despertó como por arte de magia- Ki… Kise, llegue- Aomine tartamudeo, su corazón corría a mil por hora, sentía como su estómago se oprimía, hace muchos años que no sentía algo así, no era solo su cuerpo caliente, ni la sensación en la habitación, era un calor en su pecho, que lo quemaba, era esas mariposas en su estomagó, se sentía que desfallecía, sus pies y piernas no lo hacían ningún caso, quería acercarse, y tener a ese rubio con el de una vez, pero su cabeza quería retener esa imagen el mayor tiempo posible, era tan hermosa la imagen que sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, Kise bajo de la cama de la forma más sensual vista, se acercó a Aomine, sin decir una palabra beso sus labios con pasión, acerco su pecho al del moreno, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del moreno, fue una corriente eléctrica la que lo recorrió en cosa de segundos, tomo a Kise llevándolo a la cama, debajo de él estaba ese rubio idiota sonrojado, le quito la camiseta, y contemplo su cuerpo con deleite, se quitó la ropa, con rapidez, el moreno estaba caliente, quería sentir su piel junto a la del rubio, comenzó a besar el cuello de Kise, luego con la punta de los dedos acaricio los rosados pezones, un suave gemido por parte del rubio lo hizo excitarse aún más- Kise… necesito lubricante ahora…- el rubio gemía al sentir las manos del moreno sobre sus glúteos, quería pedirle al moreno que lo penetrara.- Ya.. ya es…estoy listo Aominecchi… yo me prepare para ti- el moreno se sorprendió, jamás pensó que el rubio tuviera ese nivel de experiencia, rápidamente Kise se puso de rodillas y le dio libre entrada al moreno, Aomine apoyo la punta de su pene en la entrada del rubio, comenzó a empujar, para Kise fue un dolor muy grande, se cubrió la boca con la mano no quería gritar, pero el dolor era demasiado Kise quería moverse para disminuir el dolor- Chhhhh… Kise...- La voz del moreno era dura- debes quedarte quieto hasta que se acostumbre tu cuerpo- en un minuto Aomine beso su nuca, haciendo que su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionaran.- Aominecchi… por favor… muévete- el rubio sentía como su cuerpo se contraía ante las embestidas que el moreno propinaba, su miembro estaba al límite, debía masturbarse ahora, dolía, pero en ese exacto minuto sintió la mano del moreno sobre su miembro- Tranquilo rubio, esto es mío…- comenzó a masturbarlo al compás de las embestidas,- Aom..Aommi…Daikiccchiii- el rubio se corrió gritando el nombre del moreno, quien al sentir como las paredes del otro apretaban su miembro se corrió dentro, con un fuerte gruñido- Ryo…mmmm- Kise estaba agotado, pero sus oídos no lo engañaron su nombre sonaba maravilloso en la boca de Aomine._

_Se quedaron recostados un par de minutos, hasta que Aomine se levantó de golpe, en ese segundo Kise sintió que su mundo se había roto, Aomine se estaba levanto y se iría de su casa, dejándolo solo en su primera vez, bueno el moreno no tenía como saberlo, Kise se sentía tan mal, intento levantarse, debía darse un baño, pero al ponerse de pie fue a dar al suelo de golpe, le dolían las caderas y no podía quedarse de pie- Idiota que estás haciendo?- le grito el moreno desde la puerta- no debes levantarte si acabamos de tener sexo no te das cuenta que tus piernas aún están débiles!- Aomine se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo cuando lo notó este lloraba, y que las piernas del rubio no solo tenían su semilla corriendo, si no que un pequeño hilo de sangre- Kise… eras virgen?- el rubio bajo la cabeza- … Quería que mi primera vez fuera con Aominecchi,... aunque fuera solo sexo, quería que fueras tu quien me tocara mi cuerpo por primera vez…- algo en el interior del moreno lo molesto.- IDIOTA!.. SI ERA TU PRIMERA VEZ NO DEBÍO SER DE ESA FORMA ADEMÁS NADIE TE TOCARA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, ME ESCUCHASTE?- salió del cuarto dejando un atónito y lloroso Kise sentado en la cama, escucho como lleno la bañera, el moreno volvió y llevo en brazos hasta la bañera.- quédate ahí, cuando te sientas un poco mejor me llamas, y haremos el amor me escuchaste? Me quedare a dormir…- dijo y salió del baño dejando a un rubio lloroso, pero sonriente, esa era la forma de su Aomine de decirle que de ahora en adelante o hasta que se aburriera, sería de su entera propiedad, esa noche el moreno dijo que le haría el amor, y se cumplió, mirándolo a los ojos, Aomine también entendió ese día que ya no habían otros ojos que quisiera ver durante el sexo, se había enamorado del rubio._

_Fin flash Back_

Debía darse prisa volver con el rubio y mirarlo a los ojos, era minuto de decirle, que estaba enamorado, que los amaba a ambos, a su rubio idiota y a ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo salió corriendo, pero se detuvo ante una tienda, su rubio le había dicho que quería ser el primero, pues en esto también lo sería.

Mientras en el departamento.

Era horrible la sensación que había quedado en el pecho de todos, Aomine se había ido y ahora debían decírselo a Kise, esté se moriría de pena.

Akashi se levantó del sofá donde permaneció sentado junto a Murasakibara quien lo siguió instintivamente, necesitaba un poco de agua, y respirar, las ganas de matar a Aomine eran demasiadas, Kuroko aún era abrazado por Kagami, quien trataba de calmar el dolor que su sombra debía estar sintiendo, Takao se había levantado y se había acercado a Midorima- Shin-chan…- lo tomo de la mano – vamos a ver a Ki-chan, debe estar por despertar y se sentirá desorientado…- el peliverde acepto siendo seguido por todos, Akashi y Murasakibara ya estaban en el cuarto con el rubio cuando los demás llegaron, todos pudieron notar que el rubio comenzaba abrir los ojos, en el minuto que despertara, vendría el dolor y todos lo sabían, pero ahora el rubio los necesitaba.

-mmm… todo me da vueltas- su voz se oía extraña, además no recordaba cuando había vuelto a su departamento, enfoco su vista, los chicos estaban en la habitación, primero no estaba en su departamento, segundo todos los chicos estaban con él, algo estaba mal- ok, si están todos aquí es porque algo no está bien verdad?- se sentó en la cama y en ese mismo segundo Murasakibara puso frente a él una bandeja- el doctor dijo que cuando despertaras lo primero que debía hacer Kise-chin era comer, prepare algo muy sano, y tendrás dulces como postre- las palabras del gigante sorprendieron a todos y por el rostro de Kise, sabía que algo pasaba, decidió comer antes de preguntar más, ya que su nuevo cocinero asignado no parecía dejar hacer nada hasta que no terminara la comida.

Las náuseas lo embargaron en un minuto, esa gripe lo tenía demasiado mal, ya con el plato vacío un gigante más tranquilo, Kise hablo – Chicos lo siento, no sabía que tan malo era esta gripe, lamento haberlo asustado…- todos sonrieron dándole cierta calma, al menos no se veían molestos, las orbes doradas buscaron por la habitación, ciertos ojos azules que él había visto antes de desmayarse, una mueca se formó en sus labios, era obvio que no estaría, ellos solo eran una pareja que tenía sexo, no había necesidad de preocuparte por la salud de uno de sus revolcones

-Kise-kun…- Kuroko, decidió que era el momento de decirle lo del bebé al rubio.- No es una simple gripe lo que te tiene de esta forma…- todos se asustaron pensando en las palabras que la pequeña sombra usaría.- Kurokocchi, es grave verdad? Es por eso que están aquí conmigo? - ante las palabras del rubio Takao se acercó con rapidez se sentó junto a él rubio en la cama y pozo la mano en el aún plano vientre del rubio- Mi pequeño o pequeña no solo tendrá un primo, no solo el bebé de Akashi será su primo…- Una sonrisa creció en la boca de rubio, estaba embarazado, tendría un bebé, él y Aomine serían padres, en ese minuto todo se quebró, Aomine no estaba con ellos y él estaba embarazado, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- Aminecchi lo sabe?- nadie quiso responder – Midorimacchi, por favor necesito saber, él sabe de este bebe?.- el peliverde solo asintió, él no era capaza de mentir, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, el moreno lo había abandonado, incluso sin que él se enterara, a él y a su hijo, debe estar furioso, quizá le pediría abortar o que no querrá verlo nunca más, intento ponerse de pie, pero un tirón en el bajo vientre se lo impidió, puso su mano sobre el punto donde sintió el tirón -… duele …- dijo, mientras un gemido de dolor de oía por parte del rubio- Kise maldición no puedes quedarte quieto…- esa voz los hizo quedarse sin aliento y en shock, parado frente a ellos estaba el moreno con cara de preocupación y enojo.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos se quedaron paralizados con la presencia del moreno, pero algo en el corazón de todos se llenó de un cálido sentimiento, Aomine estaba actuando bien y merecería una disculpa por parte de todos

-Kise, debes estar acostado el médico dijo que era una semana de descanso… se harán daño- el rubio escucho las palabras del moreno, pero no era capaz de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, lagrimas comenzaron a correr como río por sus mejillas.

-Por favor… por favor… Aominecchi por favor…- las suplicas del rubio eran cada vez más fuertes, nadie entendía lo que pasaba- … Aomine yo… yo no te pediré nada… por favor, permite conservar al bebe… si no quieres saber de mi o de él está bien… pero no quiero abortar te lo suplico Aomine,… por favor…- su cuerpo se estremecía, lloraba con desesperación aferrando sus manos a su vientre, sabía que el moreno no le haría daño, pero sentía que si lo cubría la mirada de asco u odio de Aomine no le afectarían y podría ser un niño normal con un papá-mamá- Kise…- fue el susurro de los labios del moreno, en ese minuto el gigante hablo.

-Él bebe necesita que sus papis hablen y se entiendan, deberíamos comer dulces, Takao-chin y Aka-chin, no han comido y los bebes enfermaran…- sentencio el pelilila sacando a todos de la habitación- Kuroko-chin, tú también debes tener un bebe, dile a Kagami-chin que haga bien su trabajo…- todos estaban un poco sorprendidos por la actitud del gigante, siempre fue inocente, pero en ese minuto en realidad sintieron que aquel pequeño en cuerpo de gigante había madura.

Cuando todos hubieron salido del cuarto Aomine instintivamente camino hacia la cama, el rubio al sentir como su pareja se acercaba comenzó a temblar de una manera demasiado notoria, su respiración se aceleró, estaba hiperventilando, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier segundo, Aomine se sentó lo más rápido que pudo junto al rubio

-Ryo… qué pasa? Te sientes mal?.. Tienes un poco de fiebre otra vez- dijo mientras ponía suavemente su mano en la frente de la ahora madre de su hijo- esto es mi culpa Ryo, mira cómo estás?- Kise sentía que estaba en una nube, el moreno lo llamaba por su nombre, y le acariciaba la espalda, pero se estaba culpando, por él bebe, y eso a Kise le dolía más, de lo que lo alegraban las palabras del moreno- Aominecchi, dónde estamos?- al moreno esa pregunta lo lleno de una singular ternura, el rubio no estaba preguntando por ellos dos, si no por él y su bebé- están en su casa amor…- los ojos de Kise se abrieron como platos, y nuevas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero esta vez los brazos de Aomine recibieron al rubio y lo acunaron,- Esto es mi culpa Kise, debí ser claro contigo después de que te robara tu virginidad, yo...desde ese día no volví a tener sexo contigo, yo desde ese día Ryota, te he hecho el amor, cada noche, he amado tu cuerpo rubio idiota… y antes que lo preguntes, amo a este bebe, no quiero que abortes a una creatura, a mi hijo, mucho menos si tiene parte de ti…- depositando un suave beso, en la frente de su pareja- Ryo, lo que paso fue una idiotez, todo lo que queria decirte ese día no se entendio... yo te adoro, y el tener algo contigo no fue solo por sexo, créeme, la razón por la que me quedo en tu departamento aunque a veces no tenemos sexo, es que, eres lo unico que quiero ver cada mañana cuando despierto, Kise se mi esposo…- dijo sacando un bello anillo de su bolsillo, era gris y en el interior tenía sus iniciales grabadas, Kise solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza para luego besar a ese moreno que lo tenía muy enamorado.

Aomine le explico lo que había pasado, también que ese sería su nuevo hogar y cuando ya pudiera levantarse y estar mejor, terminarían de decorar y de traer las cosas del rubio al nuevo departamento, Kise rápidamente se empezó a dormir, la fiebre había subido un poco mientras más se acercaba la noche, Aomine le dijo que durmiera, que lo cuidaría para que él y su bebe estuvieran bien, luego de que cerrara los ojos, el moreno salió del cuarto, debía hablar con sus amigos, al llegar no pudo evitar sentir que era la escena más rara de su vida, Midorima estaba sentado con un dormido Takao en sus piernas, quien se veía sumamente agotado y pálido, pero con una bella sonrisa en los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre, frente a ellos Murasakibara estaba con la mano en el vientre de Akashi y con cara de sorpresa, Aomine supuso que él bebe pateaba, y en el balcón estaban un Kuroko abrazado fuertemente al cuerpo de Kagami, por los temblores en el cuerpo del menor, Aomine logro entender, lloraba, se paró en la sala y carraspeo, buscando llamar la atención, Midorima puso a Takao en el sillón y se levantó, en una actitud bastante que le recordó a Akashi, en ese minuto comprendió algo que no había visto hasta ahora, Midorima se estaba comportando como su capitán, Midorima de alguna forma se había convertido en ese apoyo para todos, esa era la forma que él peliverde había encontrado para poder disculparse y tener otra oportunidad, no era solo por Takao, era por todos ellos, por Akashi a quien le estaba dando espacio para poder descansar y cuidar a su bebe, sin tener que preocuparse de ellos, le estaba dando a Murasakibara, el tiempo libre de Akashi, para amarlo y poder estar seguro de que su bebe estaría bien, le estaba dando a Takao una familia y la paz de sus amigos, le había dado un lugar a Kagami, para poder ver brillar a Kuroko, que aunque solo era la sombra del tigre, era con el único que Kuroko era capaz de mostrar sus emociones a ese punto, esté le daría una familia a Kise, con sus palabra no solo le había mostrado la amistad que sentía por él y por Kise, sino que también le había mostrado que ambos se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, Midorima ese hombre calculador e insensible, tan Tsundere, los consideraba sus amigos, y en ese exacto minuto, se disculparía con él a nombre de todos.

-Aomine… Nosotros..-

-No digas nada, ustedes no tienen que disculpar..- la mirada de todos se posó en él, Takao había despertado y tanto como Kagami, como Kuroko habían entrados- Yo fui un idiota, a veces creo que en vez de arreglarlo más lo empeoro… no los culpo por no entender que yo quiero a ese rubio idiota, porque ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta, pero gracias por todo, pero quiero pedirles algo…- por un minuto el corazón de todos se detuvo.- …si algo me pasa, quédense junto con Ryota y el bebe…- lágrimas bajaron súbitamente por las mejillas de la estrella de la generación de los milagros, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Aomine había crecido, había madurado mucho sin ellos saberlo, decidieron que era hora de ir a casa, tanto Takao, como Akashi habían estado demasiado nerviosos, las emociones del día fueron demasiadas.

Cuando la casa quedo en silencio Aomine se dio cuenta que su rubio debía comer, fue a la habitación y un suave sollozo lo asusto se apresuró a la cama al notar que el rubio llorar.

-Kise que pasa? Te duele algo?... – puso la mano en su frente, tenía un poco de fiebre, quizá él bebe tenía algún problema- Aom…Aomine eres tú, soñé algo muy lindo…- el rubio lloraba- Soñé que nos íbamos a casar, pero no te enojes es solo un sueño…-

-Ryo idiota… te amo- y beso su boca – los amo a los dos, poniendo su mano en su vientre- y ya no puedes seguir llorando aun tienes gripe y te subirá la fiebre.

Aomine, dejo dormir al rubio y esa noche velo su sueño, serían una familia y aunque era una decisión que él ya tenía tomada, todo se lo debía a una gripe… y a ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre


	8. chapter 8: epilogo

Le pesaban mucho los ojos ese día, se sentía cansado, al parecer había tenido fiebre durante la noche, al levantarse un fuerte mareo hizo que toda la habitación se contoneara a su alrededor, el día anterior se enteró de su embarazo, había sido un día con tantas emociones, el pensar en él bebe, la gripe, en Aomine, en todo, la verdad era desconcertante, el moreno no se veía por la habitación, Kise aún tenía ciertas dudas, el moreno le había pedido ser su esposo, pero si lo hacía solo por él bebe, no por amor, con un fuerte suspiro decidió levantarse, ya no se sentía tan mal, y tenía un extraño calambre en su bajo vientre que lo estaba molestando, pero al ponerse de pie el calambre se intensifico, volvió a sentarse masajeando su bajo vientre, sabía que si llegaba a embarazarse sería delicado, pero nunca pensó que a ese punto- quizá debo preguntarle a Akashicchi y a Takaocchi, si se sintieron así en algún momento- dijo suavemente, en eso la puerta de la recamara se abrió, dejando ver a un moreno con una bandeja llena de comida, se veía cansado y traía la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-Buenos días…- Aomine quedó con el saludo en los labrios- Ryo… que pasa? que tienes?- el rubio estaba muy pálido y con la mano en su vientre afirmándose de el con fuerza.

- Aominecchi… no ocurre nada, solo tengo una molestia…- Kise se volvió a recostar, en esa posición se sentía mucho más cómodo, el moreno se acercó para dejar la bandeja al alcance del rubio, fue ahí que Kise noto las ojeras que se podían distinguir bajo los ojos de Aomine, entonces empezó a mirar la habitación, a su lado había una fuente con agua y varios paños, el otro lado de la cama estaba sin desarmar y había una silla que no se veía nada cómoda, junto a la cama.- Me cuidaste toda la noche?- Aomine se sobresaltó ante la pregunta – Te volvió a subir la fiebre anoche… me asuste, no quiero que a ti o al bebe les pase algo..- fue casi un susurro, Kise lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor, esta sería su familia, con un moreno, un poco torpe con sus sentimientos, pero que lo amaba de verdad.

Esa noche Kise obligo a Aomine a acostarse a su lado, durmieron abrazados y con una de las manos del moreno sobre el vientre de Kise, esa sería su familia, llena de amor.

5 meses después

Era una mañana un poco fría, pronto comenzaría a nevar, el embarazo de Kise iba bastante bien, mejor de lo que todos hubieran creído, recibía visitas de sus amigos casi a diario, Aomine no podía estar siempre al lado del rubio, por lo mismo entre todos se cuidaban, ya que tenían 2 embarazados más entre sus amigos y Kuroko realmente estresado y nervioso, ya que faltaban 5 meses para su matrimonio con el Tigre, no era minuto para dejarlos solos, Kuroko habían decidido mover el matrimonio, para una fecha en que ya no hiciera tanto frio, para que las nuevas mamás y bebes del grupo pudieran estar presentes.

Esa mañana estaban todos en la casa de Akashi, quien con sus ya 8 meses y medio, no se movía con mucha facilidad, a quien decidieron hacerle una especie de Baby shower, pero solo entre los más cercanos, ya que con lo avanzados de sus embarazos no sería para nada cómodo estar entre mucha gente, en la sala de la casa se encontraban Akashi, Kuroko, Kise y Takao, pues sus parejas habían decido ir a comprar los distintos antojos de sus parejas y aunque Kuroko con estaba embarazado, estaba en una etapa de ansiedad demasiado grande provocada por el matrimonio, así que Kagami también le compraba aquellos antojos que el peliceleste tenía.

Kuroko y el matrimonio había sido todo un tema, la sombra se había puesto histérico, al notar que sus amigos no podrían estar presentes el día de su boda, ya que él bebe de Akashi sería muy pequeño, Takao estaría o habría dado a luz hace muy poco y que Kise probablemente estaría muy delicado para salir de casa y cualquier cosa podría provocar un parto de emergencia y lo que menos quería era arriesgar al pequeño Ryoki, la noche en que se dio cuenta de eso, se acostó en su cama a llorar, Kagami lo había encontrado en posición fetal con el rostro en la almohada, el tigre le ofreció entonces mover la boda algunos meses, Kuroko había llorado más después diciendo que tenía el mejor novio del mundo, hasta que por fin se había dormido, luego el estrés de la boda fue peor, ya que todo lo que era para invierno tendría que ser para primavera, todos creían que si la sombra seguía así terminaría con una ulcera, felizmente acepto la ayuda de Momoi y Riko, para poder organizar algunas cosas, junto con su mamá quien lo obligo a descansar y dejar de pensar en la boda por un tiempo.

El embarazo de Akashi había sido muy tranquilo, y no había ningún problema con el niño, según dijo el doctor nacería en la fecha planificada sin problemas, después de lo de Kise, logro mantener en calma su vida, la mayoría de los problemas relacionados con sus antiguos amigos había quedado en manos de Midorima, quien se había comportado como el mejor Sub-capitán, la familia de Akashi estaba feliz de saber que ya habría un nuevo heredero en la familia, en un comienzo Murasakibara no había sido del agrado del padre de Akashi, cuando lo presento como su novio, pero el gigante se lo había ido ganando con el tiempo, aparte que había demostrado que no por su actitud infantil era menos inteligente para los negocios, el padre de Akashi lo había aceptado como su futuro yerno y padre de su nieto con los brazos abiertos, además que los dulces y pasteles que preparaba el peilila eran del completo gusto del padre de Akashi.

Kise no podía realizar tareas pesadas ni bruscas, tenía una alimentación muy estricta, pero el desarrollo era normal, se cansaba mucho más que sus amigos en sus respectivos embarazos a pesar de solo tener 6 meses, pero los cuidados de Aomine lo hicieron tener mucha fuerza, Aomine había entrado en estado de alerta sobreprotector con el rubio, de tal forma que si el rubio se movía un poco más de la cuenta en la cama el moreno se despertaba preguntando si debían ir al hospital o algo, Kise no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado ya que el moreno casi no descansaba por eso, pero cuando Akashi le menciono que Murasakibara actuaba igual se sintió más tranquilo.

Aunque el realmente complicado había sido Takao, su embarazo estaba siendo realmente malo, los malestares lo habían llevado a estar en el hospital una vez al mes como mínimo, los padres de Takao no habían reaccionado bien al saber que se había embarazado, su madre lo había rechazado y su padre lo había golpeado, Kise aun recordaba ese incidente, él ya tenía 3 de embarazo, cuando un Kagami muy agitado los llamo diciendo que Takao estaba en el hospital, ya que estaba teniendo un aborto, su corazón y el de Aomine se detuvieron por un momento, partieron al hospital, el ojos de halcón y el peliverde se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para ellos, cuando llegaron la escena los sorprendió, todos estaban reunidos en completo silencio, excepto por Midorima quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana, las vendas de su mano estaban rotas y llenas de sangre, nadie se acercaba, fue ahí que Kuroko les conto, que cuando el Padre de Takao lo había golpeado este había caído al suelo golpeándose el vientre, provocando cierto daño a la placenta, ocasionando el posible aborto, tanto Aomine como Kise sabían a que se referían, era justamente lo que debían evitar que le pasara al rubio, luego Kagami les conto que el peliverde no sabía que su pareja le contaría a sus padres lo del embarazo y que por eso no lo había acompañado, que luego de dejar a su pareja en el hospital y llamarlos a ellos, había salido a quien sabe dónde, pero que había llegado con las vendas de sus manos rotas y con moretones en su rostro, todos pensaron que probablemente había terminado en una pelea con el padre de Takao,

El ojos de halcón se había repuesto satisfactoriamente, él bebe se había salvado, pero el embarazo sería de extremo delicado.

Takao llevaba un buen rato sentado con una pequeña puntada, respirando pausadamente, tratando de calmarse, Kuroko fue el primero en notar que se encontraba muy callado e incomodó, la puntada cada segundo se hacía peor, y los chicos no volvían de comprar, se estaba sintiendo realmente mal, quizá debía ir y mojarse la cara.

Se levantó con la intención de ir al baño, pero justo es ese momento una fuerte punzada lo doblo de dolor, Kuroko se había movido quedando junto a Takao, afirmándolo para que no callera al suelo.

-Takaocchi!- grito asustado el rubio, justo cuando la puerta de la entrada sonaba, al escuchar el grito tanto Aomine, como Midorima entraron velozmente, un charco entre las piernas del ojos del halcón hizo que Midorima se quedar estático, su bebe nacería, todo lo demás fue muy rápido, era un bebe prematuro y el cuerpo de Takao estaba muy delicado, al llegar al hospital la sala de espera se llenó de tensión.

Kise y Akashi en un minuto se aferraron de las manos, entre ellos y protegiendo sus vientres, sabían que lo que le estaba pasando su amigo ellos lo vivirían en poco tiempo, pero también sabía que ese bebe sería el más delicado de todos.

Luego de 5 horas y que las complicaciones en el parto de Takao iban en aumento, Akashi tuvo que ponerse de pie, se sentía algo incómodo y como si tuviera la necesidad de ir al baño, pero justo en ese momento se rompió la fuente, todos miraron atónitos, hoy traerían 2 bebes al mundo, Akashi fue ingresado y llevado a una habitación, justo cuando Midorima salía con la cabeza agachada y los ojos vidriosos, levanto la cabeza y sonrió- es una niña…- lloró- es hermosa…- todos lo felicitaron, su bebe debería estar en la incubadora un par de días y Takao en observación por la pérdida de sangre que presento.

El parto de Akashi fue demasiado rápido, el doctor le dijo que probablemente llevaba un par de horas en trabajo de parto, pero que con le preocupación las contracciones se vieron disimuladas, un niño de cabellos lilas claros, había sido recibido por sus amigos y familia que fue llegando, el gigante tomo a su bebe, que se veía diminuto y simplemente lloro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

3 meses después.

Kise estaba histérico, había tenido tantas falsas alarmas, que el moreno estaba a puertas de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, una noche cerca de las 2 de la mañana Kise supo que su hijo vendría al mundo.

-Daiki…- lo llamo suavemente, ya que los nervios del moreno estaban más que colapsados- Daiki, Ryoki quiere conocerte…- tratando se sonar tranquilo mientras otra contracción lo aquejaba.

-Dile que regrese mañana o que yo lo llamo…- contesto dormido, de pronto abrió los ojos y entendió las palabras del rubio quien se sostenía el vientre, por las contracciones, rápidamente llegaron al hospital, el dolor del rubio se fue intensificando, le dolía hasta respirar, pero se esforzaría por traer al mundo a Ryoki.

2 horas después y con un Aomine en lágrimas supieron que el pequeño Ryoki llego al mundo.

El matrimonio.

Kuroko no podía estar más histérico, había adaptado toda la boda en último minuto para que los pequeños Shinatzu, Ryoki y Seishi pudieran estar presentes, había elegido los trajes de los bebes en último minuto, para que combinaran, todo debía ser perfecto.

La boda transcurrió con normalidad, Kise miró su anillo con mucho amor y anhelo, a pesar de que el moreno le pidió ser su esposo aún no disponían una fecha.-Quizá si vuelvo a pescar una gripe podamos poner una fecha- murmuro el rubio al oído del moreno.

-eeehhh…. Ni se te ocurra… aun no me curo la ulcera del ultimo resfrió- sentencio el moreno en un susurro solo para él y su rubio.- Para nuestra boda solo debemos estar nosotros 3, no necesitamos más –el moreno mirando todo lo que había alrededor, a lo que Kuroko había entregado casi un años de su vida en la preparación.

-No- dijo firme el rubio- en nuestra boda debe estar toda la familia- mirando ahora a las 3 parejas que se encontraban con sus respectivos bebes- fue la mejor gripe de mi vida- besando los labios de Aomine


End file.
